


Homecoming, Heather?

by spicy_fries



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Anyways, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Heathers - Freeform, Heathers: The Musical References, chandler is trying her best dude, i love chandler, she can step on me, she do be more of an ass than chandler tbh, they’re both hot messbians oh my god, veronicas do pissy someone punch her on the throat for me, why is she actually such a bitch like who gave her the right, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicy_fries/pseuds/spicy_fries
Summary: Heather Chandler has recovered from her drain cleaning poisoning. Prom is in a week, and Veronica is without a date. Jason’s gone off to some other city...But something about Veronica’s gut is telling her that she needs to admit her true feelings. will she?
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer
Kudos: 12





	Homecoming, Heather?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Chandler is still alive, however Kurt and Ram ARE dead. Chandler survived the poisoning by a hair, Veronica driving her to a hospital to JD’s dismay. JD and Veronica had a messy breakup the week following, this is the week before Homecoming, Veronica is still pretty banged up over the split.

“Oh, huh?” The blue girl looked up from her diary, monocle dropping and hitting a button on her blazer with a defiant clink. 

“I said let’s go! Martha said she found her sweater in the lost’n’found. You know she loves that thing to bits, Ronnie.” 

“It’s just a sweater-”

“Not JUST a sweater, Ronnie. It’s her sweater! Gag me with a spoon Ronnie, I shouldn’t have to explain! C’mon, I have the car and I’m leaving without you if you don’t get up and going.”

“Alright fine, hold on.” The blue clad girl handed McNamara’s keys to her and smiled stiffly, before standing up and tossing her pen into her bag. 

“Lessgo.” Veronica muttered, tucking her precious diary under her arm and heading steadily down the main hall of Westerburg High. 

McNamara’s eyes lingered on Veronica, the taller girl wrapping an arm around the shorter, disgruntled one. Of course Veronica had a right to be a little more than crabby that week, Jason had gone into a fit of blind rage, leaving her with a bruised cheek and sprained wrist. In a heat of the moment argument, the blue-bird fell less than gracefully from the nest, fluttering away from Jason. Never to return. 

“Hey Ronnie, I know it’s pretty difficult. Losing your boyfriend is kinda hard...But you’ll get over him! He was a dickwad anyway…” McNamara’s eyes flitted from Veronica’s face to one of the many memorial posters of Kurt and Ram, her spirits dropping at the mention of a lost boyfriend. “And plus...that makes two of us now, I guess.” She managed a weak smile before loosening her grip on the shorter girl. 

Veronica’s mind, however, was elsewhere. Too busy thinking about having to talk with Chandler. No doubt she would be there, considering she completely forgot the Weekly Lunch Poll. Whenever she forgot, she did it after school. Even if she had almost died only 2 weeks ago.

The words echoed off the walls in her head.

”Greatness has no recovery time, Sawyer. I’ll come to school without a doubt, now get out of here before the nurses yell at you.” 

She had spoken to the supposed bitch over the phone and in person for the several days she had spent recovering, much to Chandler’s loud protests. Loud as always.

——

By the time Veronica had returned from her fog of imagination, McNamara was already pushing her through the doors of the gymnasium, chirping about some cheer event going on later that day. 

“...and I were planning that later, but then Martha’s whole year book shit came up and clogged up my schedule. ON TOP of that, Duke said her therapy is pushing back her Year Book release dates.” Mac rattled off, all the while coaxing Veronica through to the PhysEd Lockers. 

“Alright alright, well- go take care of that. I’ll go meet up with Martha. Duke said she’d be there, something like that. Go talk to her about all your extra curricular babble, I don’t have time.” Veronica gaffed off at McNamara. 

Mac gave her a cheeky scowl,”Whatever! You love talking about Chandler, don’t gimme any of that.” She teased, turning on her heel and jogging rather clumsily, off towards the Outdoor Field area.

“Shit.” The blue-bird hissed out, her jaw clenching at the sight of Martha. Martha wasn’t the issue, the girl she was talking to, was. 

The Strawberry Blonde, 16 year old bombshell stood, her weight leaning on one leg, foot tapping slowly as she partook in some friendly banter with the stouter Martha. 

Chandler had noticed Veronica, but didn’t look up, much to Veronica’s relief. She had to discuss something with Martha, but Chandler would no doubt put her plans to a screeching halt until she got what she wanted out of Ronica. 

“Hey Martha...And Heather.” She pursed her lips, setting her bag down on a communal locker bench, tossing her diary onto the burlap bag, taking a deep breath and heading towards the duo.

“Here we go.”

——

After a long moment of tense silence, Martha piped up,”Hey- Ronnie! Didn’t expect to see you here, what’s up?” She asked, looking between the two taller girls and side shuffling slightly. 

“Gah- your sweater, Martha.” Veronica fumbled with her footing,turning to see Mac in the doorway of the locker, disappearing quickly after the blue girl caught sight of her. Upon turning back to her bag, Ronica saw that Mac had dropped the sweater off with her. Thanks a lot.

Tossing the sweater to the obviously nervous Martha, Veronica gave a weary smile. Martha soon left, grabbing her bag and hurrying out to find the nearest poster of Ram. 

Heather had been quietly glaring daggers at Veronica throughout the whole interaction, jaw grinding those perfect teeth of hers. 

“Ronica.” The blonde nearly barked, causing a disheveled Ronnie to spin around with so much haste that she almost fell.

“What is it, Heather.” It was barely a question, more a disgruntled comment. The pissy behavior she radiated was to hide the overwhelming butterflies in her gut. 

These weren’t the nice kind, though. They were the poisonous ones that bit.

“You didn’t record the poll answers like I had asked you. Twice.” The red devil of a she-woman took a step towards Veronica. The two were across from the lockers. The bench separated them, and to Veronica, that should’ve been enough protection. 

“Heather- I-...look I don’t have time for your shit. I’m tired, sad, and really looking forward to finding someone to take to homecomi-“ 

“Does it have to be a boy?” Chandler raised an arched brow, her blue eyes glittering with the words exchanged.

“I mean- w-...uh-“ Veronica was taken aback by the comment. More so she was amazed by how Heather’s anger dissipated, only to be replaced with skepticism.

“You think I don’t know, Ronica?” Heather took another step forward, shins hitting the bench. 

“Know- wh-...huh? What are you talking about,Heather?” She asked, gulping down the fear she felt bubbling up. 

“You think I don’t notice it, do you?” Chandler wanted the girl to say it herself, she’d squeeze the girl until she had every last drop of validating homosexual agenda she could manage. 

“Heather-..please- can we talk about this later? Maybe?” Veronica pleaded, thickened brows furrowing in panic.

Veronica’s eyes darted down to the floor, hands grabbing at her blazer, nervously picking at one of the buttons. The rhythmic clicking of the plastic on her nails resembled a clock. 

After a minute of silence, and Heather patiently waiting,Veronica cleared her throat. She was about to out herself to the most popular girl in school. Sacrifices had to be made. 

“So..?” Heather’s eyes fluttered, head lilting to the side, delicate as ever. 

“I didn’t realize I was...that obvious-“ she stammered out, closing her eyes and taking a breath to gather herself. Veronica is a sensible, intelligent, and well spoken gal…but not now. Not today. Not around heather. 

“Obvious is an understatement...anyhow, keep going.” Heather crooned, half lidded eyes running over veronica’s features over and over again. So perfect...flawless.

“I-...Look at you like I looked at JD, I admire you, Heather. You’re this- this...bombshell of a person, beautiful, clever, funny. You act differently around me. But the same. You’re just as dangerous as him, but somehow you’re worse and better.” Veronica blurted, eyes going wide. Quick to cover her mouth, she felt her knees buckle. 

“Heather I- didn’t mean to say that I’m sorry-“ she stammered out, breath hitching when she saw heather soften, those icy eyes melted away to reveal soft ocean currents. 

The tide had fallen, in a sense, so had the waves. The tidal wave had washed out all fuzziness on feelings. At least on Veronica’s end. 

“I know, Ronica…” Heather replied, those soft eyes glittering with an unmatched mischievous joy. She held out her hands, palms up, as if to greet Veronica’s.

Veronica couldn’t say anything, she just took a step towards Chandler, unsure hands meeting steady ground. Chandler was just that. Steady, sure, strong. She knew what she was doing and never doubted it. And if she did, she sure as hell didn’t show it. 

Their hands reciprocated warmth, heather’s red nails shimmering as brightly as she did as the duo’s fingers interlocked. 

“I know…” she let go of one of the brunette’s hands, cupping her cheek and tracing every inch and lovely tan freckle.

Veronica’s face reddened, the deep rose color Veronica wore made heather smile. It lit up the sky, shining brighter than the sun, and glimmered like the stars at night. 

And so there they stood, separated only by the bench. Giving a gentle squeeze to Veronica's hand, the blonde chuckled.

“Red looks nice on you, Veronica Sawyer.” 

“I like that..” Veronica replied, feeling a smile pull at the corners of her mouth. 

“Like what?” Chandler looked perplexed, chiseled features shifting slightly. How perfect she was. 

“The way you sound. But especially the way you say my name. No one can match that, Heather Chandler.” Veronica beamed, giggling. 

Now it was Heather’s turn to flush.Heather smirked, laughing at how stupid she was acting. Letting some dumb compliment get to her head like that.

She suddenly pulled Veronica in, other hand leaving Veronica’s to gently hold the small of the taller girl’s back. 

Veronica was alarmed, but the feeling quickly dulled to a warm buzz. Heather had thrown them in the deep end, and suddenly they were kissing. 

Vibrant cherry red lips planted a searingly hot kiss on thin, crested ones. The aftershock was electrifying, Veronica gasping into the others’ half opened mouth. Veronica grabbed for more, and got a few in return, leaving her lips a light red tint. 

After a moment, Chandler let go, gently pushing Veronica off and feigning disgust. “So. Are you going out next Friday with me? Or am I bringing another brainless jock to shag?”

Veronica was star struck, recovering quickly and nodding. “Why wouldn’t I?” She mused, hopping over the bench to Chandler's side and grabbing her bag, dragging a playful finger from one blazer covered shoulder to the next as she walked out. Grinning at Heather’s flustered reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? be sure to let me know! leave a comment on anything i may have missed in spelling etc! make sure to save this one in case there may be updates!!


End file.
